


Give Me Everything (tonight)

by aliceihavebeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Year of Sheith, New Year's Eve, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Sort of season 8 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceihavebeen/pseuds/aliceihavebeen
Summary: It had been three years since Shiro last saw Keith and the rest of the group. After being invited to group get-togethers for years, Shiro finally decides to go to the New Year's Eve party. He knew it would be hard, but the massive rift between him and Keith hurt more than he expected."Shiro was torn between wanting to rush over and give Keith a hug, tell him he missed him, tell him he was sorry for the radio silence, that he hadn’t meant to distance himself, and running away with his tail tucked between his legs."





	Give Me Everything (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the New Year of Sheith 2019. This is canon divergent of S8 where Allura didn't die and Shiro and Curtis did not get married. Got the song "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull and Ne-Yo stuck in my head while getting ready to go out on New Year's Eve and it gave me the inspiration for this fic. I've listened to that song on repeat for literally four hours. And I still swoon for Ne-Yo's chorus. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos, I literally wrote this this afternoon and proof-read it once.

“Shiro!”

Shiro smiled and waved back at Pidge. She was talking to an Olkarion that Shiro didn’t know, but quickly excused herself to wade through the growing crowd to get to Shiro.

“I’m glad you came!” Pidge yelled, throwing her arms around him.

“Me too,” Shiro said, ruffling her hair. “You growing it out?” He said with a smirk when she took a step back.

“Ugh. I wanted to for like one whole month and then I gave up. I just haven’t had a chance to get it cut. The grow out period is so awkward and at this point I don’t know if I could even tolerate long hair again. I don’t know how Matt makes it look so good.” Pidge was pouting, but it was just for show. 

“Yeah,” Shiro chuckled. “He really pulls it off.”

Shiro smiled, but the awkwardness slowly began to creep in. He hadn’t seen the crew in three years. After they’d sacrificed Voltron, everyone had gone their own way. They all kept in touch. Well,  _ they _ did. Shiro not as much. He knew in general what they’d all been up to. Allura and Lance had broken up and gotten back together at least two times that he knew of, Pidge had been working on some new tech, and Hunk was busy with his culinary career and traveling to bring aid with Shay. And Keith… He and Keith never really talked much after everything was said and done. He hated himself every day for it, but he just didn’t know how to go back. How to fix whatever it was that went wrong.

“How’s Curtis?” Pidge asked conversationally.

“Oh. We broke up. Last year actually. Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay. I know you’re a busy man Captain Shirogane.” Pidge said with a wink. Shiro couldn’t help but feel like Pidge looked relieved that they had broken up.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I haven’t come till now.”

“It’s all good. Just happy you’re here now to ring in the new year with all of us. Come on, everyone else is in the back.” Pidge grabbed Shiro’s newest arm- an upgrade courtesy of Pidge and Allura that Dr. Holt had attached. The floating arm was great but wasn’t practical in the long run. His new arm was closer to the Galra arm he had and was most used to.

Shiro swallowed the guilt and the nerves and let Pidge pull him towards the loud music in the next room. The thumping of the bass matching his nervous heartbeat. Pidge pulled him through the open entrance to a large room, dark with only a few colored lights flashing in time with the music. It smelled like alcohol and sweat but not in a cloying way. After a moment it wasn’t noticeable. But there were bodies, scattered across the dance floor. Humans, Galra, Alteans, and all kinds of other alien species from across the universe. All the friends and allies they had made along with many new ones. It was a melting pot that represented the universe they had worked so hard to protect and unite. It made Shiro feel a little better.

“Here,” Pidge said, coming out of nowhere with a glowstick. She grabbed his arm, pulling him over and wrapping it around his wrist and popping the joints together. “Good.” She nodded, manhandling Shiro and turning him around and shoving him towards the throng of people.

“Pidge, what?” Shiro stuttered.

“Go have fun old man.”

“What?” Shiro said, having to nearly yell over the music. But before he could turn around to follow her someone was grabbing his arm and pulled him deeper into the sea of people. It wasn’t terribly crowded, but it was overwhelming. Shiro had mental whiplash.

He stood awkwardly in the crowd as they danced around him, until he saw a flash of familiar white hair and quickly worked his way further into the crowd towards it.

“Allura!” 

“Shiro! You came!” Allura said, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Her surprise at him coming stung a bit. More than anything it made him even more ashamed of the distance he’d created between himself and his friends.

“It’s so good to see you in person!” Allura kissed his cheek, hugging him again. He returned her hug, the warmth and love of her friendship easing something in his chest.

“It’s good to see you too.” He said as she pulled back.

“Come on, everyone else is just over there!” She said, nearly shouting as she grabbed Shiro’s hand and pulled him with her.

“Wait, Allura-” Shiro tried. What was with everyone dragging him around tonight like a doll?

“They’re going to be so surprised to see you!” Allura shouted, turning to smile at him.

“What?” Shiro shouted back, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. He thought Pidge had told them.

“Hunk, Lance, Keith!” Allura shouted. “Look who I found!” 

Shiro went cold.

Hunk, Lance, and Keith were dancing together in a group with a few people Shiro recognized; Shay, Romelle, Axha, Veronica, and several others he didn’t recognize. They all turned to face Shiro, all smiling and excited. All save for Keith, who looked stunned.

Hunk was the first one to approach him, he threw his arms around Shiro, knocking the breath out of him as he lifted Shiro off the ground and spun him around.

“Shiro! Man it’s been forever!” Hunk yelled, words a little slurred. His eyes were glassy, and he had a dopey grin.

“Alright Hunk, let the man down.” Lance put his arm on Hunk’s shoulder, Hunk quickly dropping Shiro. “It’s good to see you man.” Lance yelled, patting his shoulder.

“You too Lance. Sorry it took me so long.” Shiro said, smiling and waving at the remaining crowd. But when he caught Keith’s eyes his smile wavered.

Keith was… stunning. His hair had grown out a lot since Shiro had last seen him. It was pulled back in a low ponytail, his normal fringe still curtaining his face. He was taller, and more filled out. He still had a lithe figure, but his shoulders were broader, more toned. The changing of the lights made it hard to tell at first, but he had a tight, red, deep V-neck t-shirt on and tight black pants that had some sort of sheen to them with combat boots. 

Everyone else around them was chatting excitedly, several beginning to dance again as the song changed. Shiro was vaguely aware of Lance and Allura talking about something that had to do with him, but he couldn’t look away from the look on Keith’s face. He looked like he’d been sucker punched. Which was about the way that Shiro felt.

Shiro was torn between wanting to rush over and give Keith a hug, tell him he missed him, tell him he was sorry for the radio silence, that he hadn’t meant to distance himself, and running away with his tail tucked between his legs. 

Thankfully the moment was broken by Romelle who yelled “Drinks!” and ran off the dancefloor before quickly coming back with a tray covered in blue and purple orbs that everyone else in the group quickly grabbed one and popped them in their mouths. Shiro hesitantly followed suit, the thin layer of the orb popped in his mouth and the familiar burn of alcohol hit his palette. He grabbed two more and quickly downed them, feeling his face flush. Someone handed him a fourth and he began to feel a gentle buzz. And then everyone was jumping up and down dancing to the newest song that they were all apparently familiar with.

Everyone but Shiro and Keith.

Before Keith had been looking at him with this surprised, distraught look. But now he wouldn’t look at Shiro at all. 

But pretty quickly they were both wrapped up in the groups excitement, Lance grabbing Keith’s hands and getting him to start dancing with them again and Allura hyping Shiro up to at the very least bop to the beat of the song.

It went on like that for a while, everyone dancing and taking shots as they were offered. Keith had pointedly stayed on the far end of their group, but Romelle grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him right into the middle of the throng, causing him to be pushed back into Shiro. Shiro instinctively grabbed Keith’s hips to steady him. Keith gasped softly, Shiro almost missing it. Of course he knew who’s hands were holding him. The cool metal of his right hand grazed Keith’s bare skin where his shirt rode up. 

Shiro didn’t even think. The alcohol had dulled the worst of his fear and his nerves, bringing out a more honest version of himself. He pulled Keith closer to him so that his lips ghosted the shell of Keith’s ear. Shiro swallowed, staring down at the expanse of skin and the light scars that scattered his chest. Shiro began to move, swaying with the beat and prompting Keith to move as well. No one was looking their way, the rest of them all dancing blissfully to the song under the soft purple light that was accented with short beats of yellow. Somehow they quickly faded to the outskirts of the group, continuing to sway together to the beat.

“Keith.” Shiro sighed into Keith’s ear, relishing in the shudder it sent through the smaller man. “If, if this isn’t what you want, you can push me away, okay?”

Keith went stock still in his arms. His words obviously the wrong thing to say. But he didn’t push Shiro away. Keith dropped his head for a beat before turning in Shiro’s arms to face him.

“Why are you here Shiro?” Keith said, his words mostly swallowed in the loud music. Shiro looked at Keith confused, not really sure if he’d heard right and motioned to his ears. Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed his left hand, pulling him through the crowd. He took Shiro through a set of double doors on the side of the room that opened to an empty hallway with an emergency exit at the end.

“Why are you here Shiro?” Keith repeated, already having dropped Shiro’s hand. Keith had his arms crossed over his chest, his entire presence screaming defense. 

“I-” Shiro started but was cut off by Keith.

“Do you feel guilty or something? Because we haven’t seen you in three years?” Keith sneared, pausing before saying in a softer tone, “I haven’t seen or heard from you in three years. So why the fuck now?”

“I missed you. All of you.” Shiro said lamely.

“That’s it?” Keith said, glaring.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said, guilt growing heavier by the minute.

“Do you even know what you’re sorry for? Besides running off with your tail tucked between your legs the minute it was all over and ignoring every invitation over the years to get together with us.” Keith bit his lip, looking down at the ground. 

Shiro was silent. The glacial fear that he’d felt when he first saw Keith was returning, the warmth of the alcohol quickly fading.

“Keith, I missed you.” He said lamely.

“You knew how to contact me.” Keith seethed. 

“I did. I just… I didn’t know what to say.” Shiro said with a sigh.

“Well you could have started with ‘Hey Keith, how’s it going?’” Keith said, staring Shiro down before sighing and shaking his head.

“You know,” Keith started, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I almost wish you hadn’t come tonight.”

It stung. No, it didn’t just sting. It hurt in a visceral way that was probably obvious by the reaction Keith made when he finally looked back up at Shiro. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll, I’ll just go then.” Shiro muttered, not daring to look at Keith as he turned and started to walk away.

“Fuck.” Keith muttered from behind him before grabbing Shiro by the hand and yanking him back. He spun Shiro and pushed him back against the wall, caging him in. Keith’s eyes were fire.

“I’m not letting you walk out on me, not again.” Keith said, his breath coming fast and hard through his nostrils. “If you’re just going to reject me, at least have the balls to say it to my face.”

“Reject you? Keith, what are you talking about?” Shiro asked confused. It was the wrong thing to say because Keith punched the wall beside Shiro’s shoulder before continuing.

“I’m talking about three years ago when I told you I love you. And you never said ANYTHING. You pointedly ignored me, splitting the second the battle was over and chasing after some random ass bridge crewman. You’ve always been the most important person in my life Shiro. Do you know how fucking much it hurt to be put aside? To feel like I was suddenly some B character in your life? You didn’t have to return my feelings. I knew you wouldn’t. But I never thought you’d be so cold as to just ghost me.” 

“Keith, I thought… when you said that you, I thought you meant you loved me as a brother. You said ‘you’re my brother, I love you’. I didn’t know how else to interpret that. I didn’t mean to push you away. I didn’t mean to push any of you away I just did. I don’t know why. And that’s pathetic and not a real answer but I don’t know how to, to put it into words.” 

“Are you really that dense!” Keith shouted, making Shiro recoil. Keith dropped his arms from where they were caging Shiro in.

“So you, you were in love with me?” Shiro asked gently, holding his breath as he watched Keith work on collecting his answer.

“Were? I still am. I’ll always love you Shiro. Even if you don’t love me back.” Keith said. All the fight quickly drained from him. Shiro watched as his form softened, shoulders slumping and gaze shifting to the side.

Shiro swallowed. This was it. He’d fucked this up once before. He wasn’t going to fuck it up again. 

“Keith…” Shiro sighed, stepping away from the wall and cradling Keith’s face in his broad hands. He rubbed his thumb over Keith’s slightly chapped lips. “I’m sorry that I didn’t realize that before. Is it too late? To try this again?”

Keith looked up at Shiro with wide eyes. Shiro moved his thumb from Keith’s lips to rub the old scar that covered his cheek. Keith’s physical proof of the sacrificial love he had for Shiro. But Keith’s eyebrows scrunched in frustration.

“Aren’t you dating that random guy from the Atlas?”

“What? No. I mean I was, but we broke up a year ago.”

“Oh.”

Shiro sighed.

“Okay.” Keith said softly.

“Okay?” Shiro asked to be sure, inching forward.

“Yeah.” Keith nodded.

Shiro swallowed. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire in the best kind of way. He hadn’t been this nervous since he was a teenager. He walked Keith back against the opposing wall, the bass of the song playing vibrating through the walls, the lyrics barely decipherable.

_ Tonight I want all of you tonight _

_ Give me everything tonight _

_ For all we know we might not get tomorrow _

_ Let's do it tonight _

Shiro bent his head, pushing their foreheads together and sucked in a breath through his nose. Keith’s intense gaze reeled him in, moving before Shiro and wrapping his hand around Shiro’s neck. Shiro wanted their first to be sweet, and it started off that way. But all that longing, all those pent-up emotions came through. 

Keith kissed like a starving man, his tongue quickly taking dominance in the kiss, Shiro easily yielding. Keith’s hands roamed Shiro’s broad shoulders, fingers raking down his spine before yanking his button up that was tucked into his pants out. His fingers splayed over the hot naked muscle, pulling Shiro’s hips closer to his. Shiro moaned, the hand that had found its way to Keith’s neck grabbed the hair that was gathered in the low ponytail and gently yanked Keith’s head back, exposing the long expanse of skin that his shirt afforded. He latched onto the underside of Keith’s jaw, nipping at the skin and slowly kissing his way to Keith’s shoulder. He pulled the neck of that scandalous V-neck off Keith’s shoulder and began to bite and lick the skin in earnest. Keith shuddered, finally letting a little breathy moan out.

Keith’s hand slipped to the back of Shiro’s head and herded him back to his lips. 

“By the way, your hair,” Shiro panted softly, “It’s beautiful.” 

Shiro glanced up at Keith, his eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

“Woah, are you okay?” Shiro asked, already backing off.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Keith sneered, grabbing Shiro by the front of his pants and hauling him back.

“Keith?”

“I never thought this was something I could actually have. And here you are. After three years. On fucking New Years Eve. I’m just waiting of the other shoe to drop.” Keith said sadly, his gaze falling to the floor.

“Was this too much too fast?” Shiro asked gently.

“No. It’s just surreal. But I want it. I want everything Shiro. And I know we’re probably rushing into this, but I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for this. Ever since you came into my life, you’ve been the most important person in it. I don’t want to waste another minute of my life without you in it.”

Shiro felt like his heart was going to burst. How did he get so lucky? Not only did he find someone who loved him so thoroughly, so honestly, but he found someone who was patient with Shiro’s own shortcomings. Adam didn’t stick around. Curtis got tired of it. But here was Keith, the man was always searching for him, always waiting for him. It started as a small spark when he was reunited with Keith on Earth and they found the blue lion. It grew quickly over time. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I always kept myself at a distance. I had feelings for you, before. But I felt like such a creep for them. You were younger than me, and at an age that is far more vulnerable. I thought you needed me more than anything to be family for you, a brother.” Shiro said.

“I did. I did need you as my family. I still do.”

Shiro smirked.

“What?” Keith said, looking dubiously at Shiro.

“T’hy’la.” Shiro said, grinning like an idiot.

“What?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Shiro an exasperated look.

“Vulcan. It means friend, brother, and/or lover.”

“That’s a Star Trek thing right?” Keith said, voice flat.

“Yup.”

“Oh my god you’re such a nerd.” Keith said, shaking his head. But he quickly cracked and grinned at Shiro, scrunching up his nose and threading a hand through the hair on the back of Shiro’s head, pulling him in.

But it suddenly went quiet. The bass that had been thumping disappeared. But then they heard it. The whole room must have been shouting the countdown.

_ 20, 19, 18, 17, 16 _

They smiled knowingly at each other.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6-”

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”

Their first kiss of the new year was gentle, slowly warming up to something more.


End file.
